Dean and Sam Make a Friend
by voldemort.likes.kittens
Summary: Dean and Sam have always been outgunned- until they met Regina, of course. Rated M for later chapters. Multi-pairing friendly, though mainly sticking to canon. Each chapter is set after a different episode, and are different lengths.


AN: It's been about five billion years since I wrote anything outside of school, so be gentle. This centers around Dean, Sam, Cas, and one of my OC's, Regina.

* * *

Pairings: ALL THE PAIRINGS. But really, this chapter is as vanilla as it gets.  
Warnings: Later on: drinking, sex, strippers... explosions?  
Summary: Dean and Sam have always been outgunned. Until they met Regina, of course, who introduces them to things they never thought existed.  
Rating: Currently T, but I've got some M planned for later chapters.

* * *

Dean was lying in bed, fast asleep. Wonderfully dreamless, just floating through warmth for the few peaceful hours he had. For once in a very long time, there were no nightmares. Just peace.

_Dean. _

He frowned in his sleep. No, he was the only one there, surely-

"Dean," repeated the voice next to his ear. Instinctually, practically out of habit, he punched, and his fist met... nothing. He opened his eyes. Missing a punch that close never happened (for him at least) and no human could move that fast. But a very human laugh came from the foot of his bed.

In a blink, he had a gun out from under his pillow and pointed up at the dark silhouette. "Who are you?" He demanded, in a rough voice. His patience was thin from being woken up so late at night.

"Please point that gun somewhere else," said the shadow. "I'll heal damn fast, but this is a nice body. I am rather attached to it," the shadow continued dryly.

_Great_, thought Dean exasperatedly, _a sarcastic one_. Out loud, he said, "Show me what you are and then we'll talk. And don't even think about trying anything." He didn't move the gun an inch. The shadow sighed and walked around the bed, plopping down in the armchair next to Dean's bedside table. It reached forward. Dean tensed and cocked the pistol.

"Down, boy. I'm just turning on the lamp. Darkness isn't my style." They flicked the lamp on, flooding the room with light. From the other bed came a grunt as Sam bolted up out of bed. Dean just blinked, mouth agape in confusion.

The thing in the armchair was a teenage girl, arms folded in a satisfied manner over her chest. She smiled. "Hello, boys. Nice to finally meet you."

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Dean had tried everything they had on her. Holy water, silver, salt- , nothing affected her. When they had used everything they had and were just standing there arguing about what to do and ignoring her attempts to talk, she finally lost patience. She stood up, fading through the ropes that had held her to the chair, and walked over the traps, stepping between the men.

"Look," she began, but was cut off by Dean's surprised outburst.

"How did you do that?" He demanded, pointing at the chair with ropes still tied to it. It sat in an unbroken devil's trap. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I've been patient while you have splashed me, salted me, and poked me with knives. Now, would you let me talk for five freaking minutes?!" She exclaimed, irritated. She pushed past Sam, moving to perch on the counter. Reaching over, she grabbed a cup of cold coffee, glaring at it until it began to steam. She took a sip and looked back up.

"My name is Regina. I am 18. I like cats and my favorite color is green. Now you can ask your questions." She smiled invitingly and drank some more coffee. Dean glared at her. Sam opened and shut his mouth a few times, then gave cynical laugh.

"Are you an angel? Because that's the only option left," He asked incredulously. Dean raised his eyebrows. Another one of those dickheads was the last thing he wanted to have been woken up for and deal with at the moment.

"Yes," responded Regina, "and no. I am also human. I have emotions, doubts, the whole nine yards." She stirred her coffee as she spoke, giving off the vibe that she had this conversation everyday. Her tone was as light and casual as if she were commenting on the weather.

"But that's not-" Sam began, but was cut off by Regina.

"Not possible? Wrong. Very possible, and very real. Regina and The Angel are one and the same. We are me. One being, sharing power, acting as one entity." The guys just stared at her, waiting for a 'Just kidding!' But it never came. She sighed again. "Look at me, guys. I ate a sandwich earlier and went to the gym. Being shot and stabbed hurts like a bitch. I have human feelings, I crack jokes, I enjoy good food, and I have a major attitude."

They looked at her again. She was wearing black shorts, red Vans, and a plain black shirt. She was well on her way to being covered in tattoos but wore very little jewelry, just a silver pendent on a thin chain around her neck. Her uncovered skin was tanned; she seemed to spend a lot of time in the sun. Her black hair shone blue in the light, and swung to the side as she tilted her head to look around the sleazy motel room. The necklace gleamed in the light again, and caught Sam's eye.

"Is that a star of David?" He asked, surprised. Regina grinned, and looked back over to meet his confused gaze. "Yeah. I'm also Jewish. Is there an issue with _that_ part?" she replied. She honestly looked like a regular teenager, and certainly had the attitude of one. _A Jewish angel that shares with its vessel, _thought Dean. _Maybe there are unicorns too._ He wanted to get a second opinion on this girl from another angel. Avoiding more rogue angels was top of his list.

"So that means you know Castiel?" Dean asked, trying to gauge her reaction. Regina hesitated. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know him. But he doesn't know me. We've never met," she said quickly, trying to finish before they cut her off. "I've been watching him occasionally, making sure that he's taking care of you two. I just wouldn't be doing him any favors by introducing myself, so he's better off not knowing for the time being. He's been doing just fine without meeting me."

The two men stared at her in confusion. Dean shook his head and began again. "Look, lady, I don't buy it. Seeing is believing, and all I've seen so far is some quick moves. You ain't no angel. We're angel-proof- Cas made sure of that by carving up our ribs." He and Sam folded their arms and stared at her. Regina's upper lip curled.

She knew that this wouldn't be easy. She knew that they would want to try every weapon in their arsenal on her, in case she was supernatural. But this was starting to get a little ridiculous, and she was losing her patience. She narrowed her eyes and stood up, putting her hands on her hips. Sam faltered and Dean took a step back. It wasn't the first time he had been confronted by an angry woman looking like that, and he didn't want any repeats.

"Yes, you're hidden from angels and demons. But you are not hidden from me. I am more than just an angel." The word 'duh' was implied by her tone.

"I want proof," said Dean, "because until I see proof that something exists, it doesn't. And how could you even be more than that?"

"Yeah," Sam cut in, "You would have to be a god. Or the God." He scratched his head.

Dean nodded in agreement. Not only was it practically impossible to be higher up than an angel, but she hardly even looked like she would play that part. Between the attitude, bright red shoes, and her tan, it was more likely that she would be a demon host than an angel. As this crossed his mind, Regina's eyes narrowed again as if she had plucked the thought from his mind.

"You want proof? Fine," she replied in a tight voice, "But appreciate this. It's not something I do for just anyone, and it's not my favorite thing to do. Brace yourselves, it's going to get a bit windy."

On the last word, she closed her eyes and balled up her fists. Her hair waved and swirled around her head, just as it would in a pool. The motel room was filled with a hot, dry wind and she lit up from the inside. Light, searing and yellow like the sun, spilled out over the linoleum and two more women sprung up, made of molten sun and almost too bright to look at. Dean and Sam squinted at them.

The one on her right was the figure of an angel. It was beautiful and almost pure-white. Its wings seemed to fill the entire room, graceful and strong and able to carry the world to safety. Its face was indescribable, an intense combination of beauty and raw power with glowing white eyes. The second figure was undeniably Egyptian. She was made of the same light, but looked more feminine, and comfort rolled off of her in waves. Even standing still, she was stealthy and agile, as if she could kill anything with it never noticing she was there. On her head was a large disk, supported with a thin, gold base. A cotton dress flowed down to her sandaled feet, and the only other thing besides her elaborate headdress that decorated her in any way was the ancient symbol tattooed on her arm: an ankh, the symbol of life.

The same warm light and desert wind grew intense, and exploded to fill the room. When it was gone and the wind had died, Regina stood in the same place, hands still on her hips. From their spots on the floor (after being knocked over), Sam could still spot the ankh among her collection of tattoos.

"Well?" Demanded Regina. She hated having to split herself in three like that, even if it wasn't really splitting up, more like the ghost of it. She couldn't split anyway. Regina knew- she had tried a few times after being fused. But now, three was one. They were more of different aspects of her personality than separate beings. "Believe me yet? Or do I have to smite the stupid looks off your faces for it to really sink in?"

Dean kept staring. "Um." Regina smirked at him.

"I'm not going to destroy the people I have protected for the last thirty years," she said calmly. Dean relaxed, and sat back down in the armchair.

Sam stood up, looked confused. "Okay, I understand the 'what' and the 'who,' but not the 'how.' I thought the Egyptian gods weren't real. Or that they just faded away with time," he said slowly as he walked over to join Dean. Regina reappeared between the TV and the chairs, turned to him and smiled.

"The Egyptians called Him Ra. He's also known as Zeus, Jupiter, Allah, God- whatever you want to call them, they're all Him. One and the same," she explained. "The rest of the Egyptian gods were also the angels. In time, they took on their own personalities, though. Most faded, some separated and turned pagan. I chose to intertwine with my other side and protect. The only other two who did the same," she continued in a tight voice, "were Anubis and Set, who thought the rest had faded, including me. Set fused with Lucifer. Malice combined with a disrespect for authority, and he was cast down soon after that."

There was a pregnant pause, then Sam asked, "And Anubis? Which one was his other half?" Dean leaned forward, intent on the answer. Regina sighed and began to sit, a cushy chair appearing as she moved. "Anubis is the god of death. He combined with the Angel of Death." They stared at her. She sighed. "The Angel of Death?" They kept staring blankly. "He's one of the Four Horsemen of the apocalypse. It's honestly not as bad as it sounds. Anubis, at least, is not cruel, actually quite agreeable. Lucifer is much worse."

Sam and Dean exchanged dark looks, and Sam leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes, he tried to change the subject from Lucifer to something else. "So you found us because you're a huntress. Can't the angels find you?"

She shook her head. "No. It was one of God's gifts to me," she responded, "along with everything else. I'm here to protect, and can't be biased towards any of my siblings. He said that I had to be created first so that the others would not know me. I am nothing more than an impossible myth to them." The boys detected a note of sadness in her voice at the end. She dropped her gaze to her knees.

"You're the only one of your kind, ever?" Sam asked, a note of pity in his voice. "You're all alone, just saving people for eternity. How do you do it?"

"I am also human," she said, looking back up. "I have feelings and empathy. I am an angel, so I know absolute justice and truth. It's the perfect combination. Sure, it weighs on a heart, but there are humans and angels everywhere. I'm not alone, not really." As she finished, Dean stared at her. She really was telling the truth after all, and for once, the most dangerous thing he knew was on his side.

"Wait, so you're on our side?" He asked hopefully. She looked at him calculatingly.

"As long as you don't stray from the path you are on, and fulfill your destiny and all that good stuff, yeah," she replied. "But if you mess up in ways that you shouldn't, we'll have an issue." It wasn't a threat, simply an observation. Dean could tell, but it still felt like a threat. Sam leaned forward.

"Then I guess you know that I'm supposed to be Lucifer's vessel. If that somehow happened, which it won't- well, you said the other angels aren't supposed to know you exist. But wouldn't he know about you from my head?" Sam asked anxiously. Regina paused and looked at him. _He's really genuinely worried. Even after having such a hard life, he still cares. Why, of all people, does it have to be him?_ Her human side thought bitterly. She pushed the thought away as soon as she had it, knowing exactly why.

"Don't worry. If I don't want someone to know about me, they won't." Sam's eyebrows pulled together and he nodded.

Regina looked at Dean. "It was just time for us to meet. I know it's a lot of stuff to process, so do you want me to leave for now? You can go back to sleep. Although, you have been asleep for near twelve hours, more than twice your usual." She grinned at him, and he smiled back grudgingly.

"No, I think I'm fine for now." Dean felt awake, and it was time to head out anyway. "Let's pack up and get going." Sam stood and started packing up the stuff. There honestly wasn't much to pack, though. They weren't on a job, so there weren't newspapers and books scattered everywhere. Regina helped by grabbing their stuff in the bathroom, then grabbed the trash bag and turned out the lights when they left the room. She jogged over to the dumpster and tossed the black bag in, then jogged over to the recycling one and tossed the bottles in. She appreciated the idea of recycling, and felt more inclined towards houses and businesses who kept separated the paper, glass, and plastic from the garbage. When she had reached the car, the boys looked at her.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked. "I'm deciding you need a night off. We're going to do something fun." Dean grinned at her. She frowned at him. "No picking up random girls, no sleazy strip clubs, and no hustling pool." His face dropped. "Actually, I changed my mind. I'm in charge of this trip." She clapped her hands together, and both the luggage and the Impala disappeared. Dean cursed and looked at her accusingly.

"Shut it! If you need them, they'll be there. But you won't need them where we're going." Dean looked at Sam looking for help; the crazy teenage angel thing had just vaporized his baby. Sam snorted at the look on Dean's face, but quickly adopted the expression of sitting beside a dying friend when Dean shot him a look worthy of killing a rhinoceros.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on, then," she said, reaching out to hold their hands.

"Sorry, darling, but you're a bit young for me," Dean smirked.

"More like a bit old for you. You're forgetting that I'm basically over five thousand years old." She countered, grabbing his hand. She reached out to Sam with her other hand. Sam gave her a weary look. He was slower to rely on people he didn't know, or who said that they would help him. He hadn't forgotten Ruby.

"Trust me?" She asked softly. Sam nodded hesitantly then grabbed her hand. "Don't let go until we stop," she warned, "or you'll end up somewhere you really don't want to be."

Before they could ask her exactly where they would end up if something went wrong, she had pulled them into darkness.

* * *

AN: So concludes the end of chapter one! Yay! Any feedback is welcomed, though I would honestly bake you cookies just for reading this. Read and review and I will love you forever3


End file.
